Life After the Bullet of Love
by LindsayMesser
Summary: Sequel to'Bullet of Love' Please R&R.


It had been 2 weeks since Danny had taken the bullets for Lindsay and the was well and back at work makin' money for his family.

Lindsay was in the DNA lab when Danny walked up behind her and wraped his arms as far as her baby bump would allow him and said."You know,you look even more beautiful from behind." He said smiling and kissing Lindsay's neck."Danny stop we're at work." "I know we are but that dosen't mean we can't just how are you feelin'?" "Fine,but I keep constily havin' to stop what I'm doin' and run to the restroom." " Oh." "Yeah but I'm gettin' use to itit is a kid with Messer genes so what can I expect."Lindsay said smilin'.Then Danny's phone started to beep and it was a text from Mac it said."Go to a crime scene on 5th and Broadway." Well I gotta go,I'll see you to when I get back." He said givin Lindsay a kiss then bendin' down and kissin' Lindsay's let out a tiny giggle and Danny smiled then left for the crime scene.

When Danny got to the crime scene there was a women on the ground with a gun shot wound to her searched the area and found a purse with a ID the vics name was Alison Andicox she was 27 and lived in Long Island, finished collecting evidince then pack everything up and headed back to the lab.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Soon as Danny steps off the elevator Lindsay come running to him." Danny." She yells."Hey honey what's it the baby."He said with worry in his voice."Yeah it is the baby." "What's wrong with the baby." " Just come here." She said with a smile on her face as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the break room sat down on the sofa and She put Danny's hand on her stomach and Danny smiled when he felt the baby kick his hand." Wow." Danny said as he felt his baby smiled As Danny's smile grew and Mac walked in and saw Danny and Lindsay feeling the baby."I'm sorry to interupt you guys but Danny I need you to come and interigate a suspect with me.I'll meet you in the interagation room."Mac smiled then left." I guess I'll see you when i get done." Danny kissed Lindsay then kissed her stomach the left to interagate the suspect.

Interagation room

Danny walked in and sat infront of the suspect and said." Alright buddy lets make this quick because I'm missing my baby kick."  
"Oh I'm sorry I'm makin' you miss that." The suspect said sarcasticly." Don't play games with we found your finger print on a women's inerthigh can you explain how it got there." Danny said getting really fedup with the suspect." No I can't explain how it got there." Ok buddy you." Danny didn't get to finish his sentence when Lindsay walked in with a Q-tip to swab the suspects mouth." So is this your wife." " Yes and if you touch her your gonna wish you hadn't." Danny said with a 'I'm gonna hurt you' look on his walked over to the suspect and said."Ok open your mouth for me." The suspect didn't open his mouth." Sir open your mouth." He didn't open his mouth."Ok I'm gonna ask you one more time,open your mouth." The suspect jumped and hit Lindsay in her stomach and Danny ran and punched the suspect in his face, when he did 2 officers ran in and controled the ran to Lindsay and helpt her up and said." Lindsay are you ok." " Yeah I think so." Just as she said that her water broke and she screamed." Danny,my water." " Oh my gosh, ok c'mon lets get you to the hospital." Danny helpt Lindsay to the car and drove as fast as he could to get Lindsay to the hospital.

When Danny and Lindsay got there the doctors rushed Lindsay in to the OR to deliver the baby by sat next to Lindsay and said." Its ok hon I'm gonna kill that man." Lindsay started to gave her a kiss on the 2 min later they heard the baby cry and Lindsay just siged with relief." Hon I'm gonna go over to the baby for a second ok." Danny said give Lindsay another kiss on the fore walked over to the nurses that were dealin' the nurse saw Danny and said." Would you like to hold her." " Its a her?" Danny said as he held his daughter for the first time,he walked over to Lindsay and showed her the baby and said." Its a girl." " What are we gonna call her?" Lindsay said lookin at Danny holdin' his little girl then he said." Lucy Dainella Messer." " That's perfect." Lindsay said as the doctors where wheeling her out of the OR.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour later the team came into the went over to Lindsay and said." Lindsay the suspect is goin' away for a long makin' you go into early labor and for murder."Lindsay was shoked." He was the murderer?" Yeah Linds he was."Stella said as Lindsay handed her Lucy." I'm just glad both of my girls are ok." Danny said with a smile on his face.

THE END

another sequel? let me know.


End file.
